Una ayuda entre amigos
by Graywolf-kun
Summary: Serio tiene problemas con una chica que le gusta mucho y Azul lo ayuda, quieren saber mas, pos leanla


NT: Lo de siempre, pero como no es una historia de mas de un capitulo da igual.

Otra Nt: Yo no le agregue música por que no tengo la canción y no puedo ver como queda, pero si quieren escuchar una canción con la historia recomiendo Rosas de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

Combo Niños

Una ayuda de amigos

Imaginense a los chicos ya de 19 años o 20 como ustedes quieran, Paco es un jugador de nova nock en entrenamiento (digamos que es el messi de nova nock, o el pelé, juega bien y punto pero Paco no va a estar, solo que en la otra historia no lo mencione en el futuro) Pilar estudia algo de los extraterrestres y mitología (un poco raro, asi es Pilar, pero no va a salir aquí) Serio, como quiso el es un artista, bueno toma clase de artes y para pagarlas toma fotografías para un periódico y Azul estudia en un universidad muy buena, y trabaja en una florería para poder pagar la universidad.

Cada uno tiene su vida planeada y muy bien hecho, pero vamos a lo que importa en esta historia, Serio tiene un problema con una chica que le gusta y no sabe que hacer para declararse y se le ocurre la brillante idea de pedirle ayuda a Azul, comprando algunas flores para ella y atreviéndose a dar el tiro de fuego.

Viernes por la tarde

Aquí llega, Serio entra en una florería muy bien decorada, flores por todos lados (DAA) y con unos estantes grandes en los que hay macetas y semillas de toda clase, hay muchos colores, azul, rojo, amarillo, blanco, rosa, etc.

Azul ve a Serio y va a saludar a su amigo.

Azul: Serio, como has estado, hace días que no te veo.

Serio: Si es que estuve ocupado, tengo muy buenas fotos y no me quedo tiempo de estudiar.

Azul: Y dime ¿puedo ayudarte?

Serio se sonroja.

Serio: Bueno Azul, necesito ayuda con una chica que me gusta mucho.

Azul: ¿Se quién es?

Serio: No sé si la conoces, pero ella es muy linda.

Azul: Y dime ¿qué te pasa?

Serio: Bueno, es que, no sé cómo decirle lo que siento y pensé…

Azul: Si quieres practicar conmigo está bien, una amiga siempre ayuda.

Serio: NO! (se sonroja) es que, quería darle un ramo de flores, en unos días cumple años y quería decirle en ese dia.

Azul: Muy bien, solo pide las que mas te gusten y las hare.

Serio: Otro problema, yo no se nada de flores, solo se que le gustan mucho, tu sabes de flores ¿no?, entonces hazme el favor de elegirlas tu, las que mas te gusten, hazme un ramo enorme por favor.

Azul: Bueno, si tu lo dices asi, entonces lo hare, pero no se si le gusten.

Serio: Ella adora todas las flores que hay en el mundo prácticamente, es linda, lista, y siempre ve a los demás antes que a si misma, por eso la amo.

Azul: Bueno, y ¿para cuando debo hacerlas?

Serio: Para el martes de la semana que viene, ese dia cumple años, igual que tu.

Azul: Gracias por recordarlo, y entonces me pondré a hacerlo ya, tendre que dejar algunas cosas sin hacer pero con gusto hago esto.

Serio: ¿Cuánto te debería?

Azul: Nada, es un favor.

Serio: Azul, vamos cuanto es no te voy a hacer trabajar gratis, eso no es de mi estilo, creo que es mas un Paco.

Azul: Vamos Serio, no me molesta.

Serio pone un rostro de enojado pero no se puede callar una risita que tiene escondida y saca una billetera amarilla con un símbolo de Nova Nizza (NN) y saca 100 dólares y se los da a Azul.

Serio: Y quédate con el cambio.

Serio se va y sale por la puerta dejando a Azul sola en la florería.

Azul: Bueno será mejor que empiece, tendre que dejar de hacer algunos preparativos para la fiesta de mi cumpleaños pero las responsabilidades siempre primero.

Azul comienza a buscar flores por todo el lugar y empieza hacer un ramo enorme.

Azul: Me dejo 100 dolares, Serio es muy buen amigo a pesar de que le dije que no le iba a cobrar nada me dejo este dinero, eso seria a un ramo grande, uno de los mas caros, tendre que hacerlo todo el fin de semana, me pregunto quien es la afortunada, recuerdo cuando Serio estaba enamorado de mi, el nunca dijo nada pero todos sabíamos, era muy obvio, yo tampoco no dije nada y creo que me enamore de el también, eso fue en 5 y 6 grado, en secundaria nos distanciamos por que el iba a otra división, pero siempre nos veíamos en la cafetería, pero después de eso parece que el se fijo en otra chica y yo creo que sigo loca por el, como me gustaría volver a esos días.

Azul sigue buscando flores y como va a tardar un poco nos retiramos de aquí y dejamos fluir el tiempo…

Sabado a la mañana.

Serio vuelve a la florería para ver a su amiga, Azul seguía haciendo el ramo y este se veía bien.

Serio: Vaya, tu si te tomas en serio el trabajo.

Azul: Hola Serio, me gusta lo que hago, y como tengo tiempo de mas ahora, sigo con tu ramo.

Serio: Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me importa, pasare el martes con ella asi que no podre venir a tu cumpleaños, pasare a recoger el ramo pero es todo lo que puedo hacer (dice el haciendo una cara de pena…mentiroso…)

Azul: Que pena, yo que esperaba reunir de vuelta al grupo, no nos vemos hace un buen tiempo.

Serio: Lo siento Azul, si quieres te ayudo aqui para compensártelo.

Azul: No deja Serio, no importa, yo hare esto y lo tendre listo para el lunes, con suerte.

Serio: Deja que te ayude.

Azul: Vete, arruinaras la sorpresa.

Serio: Pero la sorpresa es para ella.

Azul: Solo hazlo.

Serio se va y Azul se esconde detrás del mostrador y empieza a llorar por que el no va a poder asistir a su cumpleaños,

(me gustaría ayudar pero soy el narrador y no me gusta meterme en la historia asi que llamare a alguien mas)

Ahora entra a la florería una chica de 19 años cabello largo negro (para que me molesto si con decir el nombre todos tenemos una idea de como es) Entra Pilar a la florería buscando a Azul.

Pilar: Azul, estas aquí, vi a Serio irse de aquí algo mal y me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo.

Azul: Dejame sola un momento Pilar.

Pilar: Que carácter, solo vengo a ayudar, y que sea rápido por que este lugar es muy cursi para mi.

Azul sale de detrás del mostrador y seca sus lagrimas para que Pilar no vea que estaba llorando.

Azul: Esta bien Pilar, solo tengo un mal dia.

Pilar: Estas mal por que Serio va a pasar todo el dia con su novia en vez de venir aquí para saludarte por tu cumpleaños.

Azul: Como sabes tanto.

Pilar: Serio no es el único obvio en el mundo, además se que estas enamorada de el y que querias volver a vernos juntos en tu cumpleaños, paso por aquí casi siempre si no recuerdas vivo aquí al lado.

Azul: Pero tu estas tan ocupada con tus estudios, si es que se pueden decir estudios a la ciencia que estudia lo paranormal, que no vienes nunca.

Pilar: Primero, si es un estudio y me gusta y segundo, tu estas mas ocupada que yo, mira estas aquí trabajando en un dia no laboral en todo el país y el único cliente que tuviste fue Serio.

Azul: Me pregunto quien será esa chica que le gusta, el estaba enamorado de mi en el primario y después en el secundario fui yo quien se enamoro de el, solo que el ya se había fijado en otra, que suerte la mia.

Pilar: Que suerte la tuya, tienes que conocerla, seguro te caerá muy bien.

Azul: No molestes Pilar, ahora déjame terminar el ramo de Serio.

Pilar: Bueno, creo que no fue una charla de amigas como una espera pero parece que te sirvió.

Pilar se va y deja a Azul sola en la florería, Azul sigue con el ramo, le pone mucho interés parece.

Domingo al mediodía.

Otra vez Serio entra a la florería y Azul estaba allí.

Serio: Sigues molesta conmigo.

Azul: Quien dijo que estaba molesta.

Serio: Pilar lo dijo.

Azul: Bueno, eso no importa, el ramo ya esta casi listo, ¿quieres que le ponga alguna envoltura?

Serio: Si de color azul que tanto le gusta.

Azul: Azul, muy bien, azul será el envoltorio.

Serio: Gracias, muchas muchísimas gracias Azul, sabes cuanto significa para mi esto.

Azul: No agradezcas nada, si fuera un favor si dámelas, pero como te negaste a que te hiciera el ramo gratis y me diste 100 dolares es mi trabajo hacerlo.

Serio: Aun asi GRACIAS. Nadie trabaja los fines de semana por un amigo.

Azul: Hoy trabajo medio dia, cierro en una hora y me voy a mi casa.

Serio: Si quieres te llevo.

Azul: No gracias, le tengo un miedo a tu motocicleta después de que nos caímos de ella la ultima vez que subimos juntos.

Serio: ¿Por qué nadie quiere subirse a mi motocicleta?

Azul: Por que no la arreglas nunca, ni siquiera tiene un asiento sano.

Serio: Fue lo mas barato que consegui, el año pasado no tenia un buen empleo.

Azul: Bueno, no importa caminare.

Afuera Azul cierra todo y Serio se sube a una motocicleta pequeña oxidada con el asiento raspado y un espejo quebrado.

Azul: Adios Serio.

Serio: Adios Azul.

Azul se va caminando y Serio lucha por hacerla arrancar a esa motocicleta, pero tarda demasiado y yo me voy.

(disculpen, no me pude perder lo de la moto, mi hermano es el dueño de esa motocicleta y no puedo quitármela de la mente)

Lunes por la mañana.

Bueno aquí no hay nada que decir, Azul termino el ramo a tiempo, muy temprano diría yo, y en la puerta hay un cartel que dice lunes y miércoles cerrado por estudio, en otras palabras Azul se fue a la universidad y creo que Serio también, bueno ya que no hay nadie.

Martes a la mañana (cumpleaños de Azul y la chica especial de Serio)

Serio otra vez entra en la florería y ve a Azul descansando en una silla.

Serio: Feliz cumpleaños Azul, vengo por el ramo de flores.

Azul: Si sígueme al mostrador.

Azul lleva a Serio allí y le muestra un ramo de flores enorme (no se mucho de flores asi que imagínenselo a su gusto o al gusto de Azul, creo que solo se cual es la rosa y el narciso) envuelto con una envoltura en la parte de los tallos color azul fuerte con un liston rojo atándolo.

Serio: ¿El liston?

Azul: Supuse que combinaría con el ramo, bueno en total seria 40 dolares pero ya que dijiste que guardara el cambio.

Serio: Bueno, solo tengo un último favor que pedirte.

Azul: ¿Quieres que lo envie a su casa?

Serio: Nop (dice el con una sonrisa traviesa y un tanto sonrojada) es otra cosa.

El se acerca al ramo y lo toma con ambas manos, pesa, se acerca a Azul y le dice.

Serio: Aceptalo, por que son para ti, lamento haberte hecho trabajar para dártelo pero es que estuve un poco ocupado esta semana, ¡Chicos!

Ahora todo el mundo sale de su escondite, Pilar, Paco, y otra gente que no conocemos estaban escondidos en la florería y todos le traían a Azul una flor diferente en una envoltura azul que tenían una nota, "Serio te ama Azul"

Serio: Todas son para ti, se que te gustan y bueno, tuve que llamarlos a todos durante la semana por eso crei que no podía venir hoy a esta hora.

Azul asombrada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Serio que le había hecho, le había digo, mas bien le hizo hacer a Azul un ramo de flores para ella misma y todos con una flor de parte de Serio, parece que se le hubiera cumplido un deseo y ella no lo podía creer.

Azul: Serio, esto es… esto es increíble, me hiciste sufrir pero no me importa te amo.

Ahora Serio se acerca para ya saben que, besarla, cada vez mas y mas cerca haciendo como un cámara lenta hasta que Paco grita.

Paco: ¡Ya bésala o te quedaras allí plantado!

Bueno ya que lo dijeron, pero ahora Azul es quien se acerca con mucha velocidad y le roba un beso a Serio, un beso que jamás terminara para ninguno de los 2, pero se separan y todo el mundo aplaude el momento, Serio se las jugo como quien dice, el dia termina bien, y ahora todos los días Serio viene a la florería y busca las mejor flor que encuentra y se la regala a Azul.

(creo que eso mucho no seria justo por que ella las vende pero…..)

FIN

Basada en hechos reales, siempre quise decir eso, en serio sucedió la parte del ramo y el cumpleaños, y yo le tuve que agregar mi parte para hacerlo una buena historia que contar.


End file.
